Una Vez Mas
by Lady White 15
Summary: bno esta es una historia algo rara asi que espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

UNA VEZ MÁS

Capitulo I

¿PARTIR?

Demos un vistazo al pasado de la estrella de Kaleido

Detrás de la historia, donde los padres de Sora habían muerto, había otra un poco menos trágica, El padre de la madre de Sora, era un magnate millonario, que adoraba a su hija, y cuando nació la nieta, la doro de igual forma, cuando los padres de esta fallecieron, el era el familiar más cercano que tenía, pero el al ser un hombre ocupado, y dedicado de lleno a sus negocios, la corte le negó la custodia de la infante, dándosela a un primo del padre de Sora. El nombre de este sujeto, Robert Volton, al no ser el tutor de la pequeña, no tenía otra opción, mas que verla por medio de visitas, el aportaba cantidades económicas para los estudios y gastos de Sora, y cuando la visitaba, le dedicaba todo el tiempo posible. Pero llegaría el día en que podría tener por fin la tutoría de su nieta … … …

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya tres meses desde que Sora representara por primera vez la técnica angelical durante la obra El Lago de los Cisnes. En ese periodo, Yuri se había encargado de producir junto con Mía la obra, Anna se había encargado de hacer nuevos actos cómicos, Ken poco a poco se fue haciendo a la idea de que Sora, simplemente lo veía como un amigo, un confidente, como su hermano, y decidió empezar a ver a Sora de la misma forma, Rosseta, cada vez entrenaba mas para poder llegar al nivel se Sora y poder compartir el escenario con ella, Marion, por fin empezaría a participar en el escenario, Layla, se dedicaba a la actuación en las producciones cinematográficas, Sara seguía siendo la cantante del escenario, May, pues ella seguía compitiendo con Sora, para saber quien era la mejor, León había cambiado un poco su forma de ser, pues ya no se atormentaba con los fantasmas de su pasado, y al mismo tiempo trataba de llevarse bien con Yuri, pero era "tan difícil" , pero por lo tanto la obra llegaría a su fin, para que los acróbatas tuvieran un merecido descanso, pero Sora, no se imaginaria que después de terminar la obra, su vida, daría un giro completo.

Todo inicio con la llegada de un magnate millonario a la oficina de Kalos. El hombre era de edad avanzada entre los sesenta y sesenta y cinco años, no era delgado que digamos, pero tampoco era gordo, al entrar, Kalos reconoció, que tenia una mirada muy parecida a la de Sora, tenia el mismo tono chocolatazo en ellos, las facciones de su cara también eran muy parecidas a las de la joven pelirrosa, era impresionante el parecido.

Buenas tardes – dijo el millonario – mi nombre es Robert Volton, y soy el abuelo de Sora, he venido para llevarla conmigo.

Kalos se quedo impactado, nunca creyó que Sora tuviera mas familiares después de sus padres adoptivos.

Es un gusto conocerlo señor, pero ¿Por qué quiere llevarse a Sora? ¿A caso no es de su parecer que ella trabaje aquí? – preguntó el jefe

No es eso, pero creo que mi nieta estaría mejor a mi lado. Además me gustaría que estudiara una carrera, cualquiera que ella quiera, si ella desea tanto trabajar aquí, supongo que sería bueno que estudiase actuación, de tal manera podrá dar una mejor actuación.

Pero señor, no cree que Sora se negara a ir con usted.

Probablemente, pero tengo un punto a mi favor, y ese es que ella es menor de edad, y yo me he convertido ahora en su tutor. Así, que no puede negarse, y por lo tanto usted tampoco.

Kalos, comprendió que aunque el se negara a dejar que Sora se retirase, Robert tenía razón, ella era menor de edad y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Supongo que querrá hablar con su nieta- como respuesta recibió un asentamiento de cabeza – la haré llamar, por favor tome asiento.

Gracias – fue lo único que dijo el millonario.

Mientras, Sora se encontraba con sus compañeros en una habitación dentro del escenario. Cuando entro Ken para darle un aviso.

Sora, te mando llamar el jefe, te espera en su oficina.

¿A mí? ¿Para que me querrá?

Será mejor que vallas Sora – dijo Anna

Tienes razón – con esta frase, Sora fue a encontrarse con el jefe

Una vez en la puerta de la oficina, Sora respiro profundo, esperando tal vez malas noticias, pero cuando entró no espero encontrase con su abuelo, pero al verlo se sintió muy feliz, aun recordaba cuando iba a visitarla a casa de sus padres adoptivos, ella sabia, que si su abuelo no cuidaba de ella, no era por que no quisiese, sino por que era un hombre ocupado, y no podría atenderla, pero eso importaba muy poco, porque siempre que iba a verla, pasaba todo su tiempo con ella, y le demostraba todo el afecto que sentía por ella. Pero el verlo ahí parado junto al sillón, no pudo mas que correr hacía el y abrazarlo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Abuelo – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, el hombre la abrazo con el mismo cariño que la joven lo abrazaba, había pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que la vio, la había extrañado mucho.

Hola, pequeña, ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien. Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine por ti – se puso un poco más serio Robert

¿Qué?

Así es Sora – hablo Kalos – el es ahora tu tutor, y ha decidido que vallas con el

Abuelo, no iré – dijo con voz quebrada – yo pertenezco aquí, y quiero quedarme aquí.

Lo siento pequeña, pero vendrás conmigo, lo hago por tu bien

Mi bien esta aquí

Lo se hija, pero me gustaría que antes de que te dediques de lleno a este escenario, estudiaras a nivel profesional, hazlo por este viejo que tanto te quiere, te prometo que una vez que hallas terminado tus estudias, podrás trabajar donde tu quieras, pero en dado caso de recibir una respuesta negativa de tu parte, me temo que tendré que llevarte a la fuerza. Tu decides Sora.

Creo que no tengo elección – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Así es – tendrás que venir conmigo, así que te espero en dos horas afuera de los dormitorios del Escenario. Lo siento hija, pero así tiene que ser.

Sin mas Sora salió con lagrimas en los ojos y se fue corriendo por todo el pasillo, sus compañeros notaron eso, y se preguntaban el porque de las lagrimas de la joven.

Cuando Sora llego a su habitación cerro la puerta y se derumbo en llanto, Fool al ver en que condiciones se encontraba, se acerco a preguntarle el porque de sus lagrimas. Sora simplemente le contó lo sucedido y empezó a empacar, pero se le hizo extraño, que a pesar de que ella se retiraría del escenario, aun podía ver a su amiguito fantástico, además de que no sospecho en ningún momento de que el pequeñín, se colaría en sus maletas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Escenario todos preguntaban a Kalos el porque Sora se había retirado en ese estado, por lo que el jefe les comunico del retiro de Sora del escenario, lo cual los jóvenes no podían entender.

En los dormitorios, Sora ya se encontraba en la planta baja en la cual se despidió de Sara, y le suplico que la despidiera de los demás. Sin mas subió al auto que llegó por ella, y se fue.

Continuara … … …

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno pues este es el primer capitulo de Una Vez Mas, como verán soy nueva escribiendo fics de Kaleido Star, por lo general siempre escribo historias de Candy Candy, pero últimamente me atrajo mucho este anime, y me pareció fantástico, me gusta mucho la trama, y me gusta mas, que la misma historia deja espacio para nuevas aventuras. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un comentario, bueno o malo esta bien. También me gustaría saber sus opiniones y que les gustaría que tuviera esta historia, o de que les gustaría que escribiera. Bueno muchas gracias por leer hasta el próximo capitulo.

Atte:

&&&&&&=Lady White 15=&&&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

UNA VEZ MAS

Capitulo II

UN TESORO CAMBIA DE GUARDIAN

Una vez dentro del auto Sora derramaba lagrimas silenciosas, su abuelo la observaba con el corazón roto, pero sabía que después de todo ella entendería.

Habia un silencio sepulcral, ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente se sentía el movimiento del auto, pero aun así Sora no se preguntaba a donde se dirigían. Supuso que tal vez irían a Japón. Pero al llegar al aeropuerto y escuchar el destino una serie de dudas surgieron en su cabeza, así que decidió buscar respuestas.

¿Por qué iremos a Italia? – preguntó la joven

Querida, iremos por que allí es donde estudiaras

¿no regresaremos a Japón?

No, mi interés es que estudies en el Colegio en el que estudio tu madre

¿mi madre?

Así es, tu madre estudio, en el Colegio de Artes Power, ella ansiaba poder tocar la guitarra. En ese lugar conoció a tu padre, quien hacía un servicio temporal en la escuela. Y supongo que lo demás ya lo conoces.

Entonces estudiare en ese sitió – su abuelo asintió – pero ¿Qué estudiare?

Eso lo decidirás tu pequeña. En ese sitió, imparten, música, actuación, escultura, pintura, literatura, y cinematografía. Tu madre estudiaba música y pintura.

¿puedo estudiar dos artes?

Así es

Sora simplemente se quedo pensativa, pues no sabia que estudiar, y no se dio cuenta, cuando un hombre se acercaba a su abuelo para entregarle un estuche.

Sora, quisiera darte esto – dijo Robert – esta guitarra era de tu madre, y ahora es tuya, puedes hacer con ella lo que creas que es mejor

Una vez que se la había entregado a su nieta, pudo notar como en los ojos de ella se podían ver las lagrimas que querían salir, y sin previo aviso, sintió como recibía un abrazo de ella

Gracias abuelo, hacía mucho que no veía esta guitarra. Recuerdo cuando mamá la tocaba para que durmiera.

Eso es por que yo la tenía, pero creo que ahora es momento de que tu la tengas y la cuides

Eso ni lo dudes abuelo.

Bueno pequeña, es tiempo de abordar el avión.

Así es como Sora Naegino dejo atrás su pasión, sin saber que todo volvería a pasar una vez mas.

Continuara……………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola a todos, ya se parece que es el final no? Pero la verdad es que no es así, es algo como para hacerles saber que la pelirrosa va a regresar al escenario Kaleido, bueno tambien se que esta algo corto, pero de igual manera, espero les aya gustado.

&&&&&&=Lady White 15=&&&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

UNA VEZ MAS

Capitulo III

LLORAR

En el escenario Kaleido surgieron muchas preguntas acerca del ¿Por qué? Kalos había dejado ir a Sora.

¿Por qué la dejo ir? – pregunto León

No tenía otra alternativa, ella es menor de edad y yo no puedo hacer nada.

Y trataste de convencer al señor Volton – dijo Yuri

Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, no podemos detenerla Yuri

¿En donde esta ahora? – pregunto con urgencia Ken

Supongo que esta empacando sus cosas en el dormitorio – dijo el jefe

¿Hace cuanto que se fue? – fue la pregunta de Rosseta

Hace dos horas

¡Dos horas! – exclamaron Anna y Mía – seguro que esta en el aeropuerto, vayamos

Sin mas casi todo el elenco fue tras Sora, para tratar de convencer a su abuelo y que ella se quedase. Yuri tomo su auto, en el cual llevaba a Rosseta, Mía y Anna. Tras el auto de Yuri iban May y Ken en el auto de León. En 20 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto. Todos entraron deprisa pero no encontraban a Sora por ninguna parte hasta que …………

Miren es Sora – dijo May – esta en aquella sala de espera.

Todos se dirigen a la sala de espera, pero como era de esperarse no los dejaron pasar, pues era área exclusiva para las personas de abordaje, León, y Yuri, consiguieron persuadir a la encargada, para que los dejase pasar, la empleada permitió que estos dos pasaran, ambos se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, hasta que escucharon.

Pasajeros del vuelo 226 con destino a Italia favor de abordar el avion 854 pasando por la puerta 5.

Los jóvenes al escuchar el destino no se preocuparon, ni les paso por la mente la idea de apresurarse, bueno, no se les vino a la mente hasta que vieron como Sora y el magnate se formaban en la fila correspondiente, en ese mismo instante mientras observaban a Sora de espaldas a ellos, las siguientes palabras pasaban por las mentes de los dos acróbatas masculinos.

Yuri: 

_Quédate un momento así_

_No mires hacia mi_

_Que no podré aguantar _

_Si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela cuerpo_

_Me ha pasado antes _

_Que no puedo hablar_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco_

_Y es verdad un poco _

_Tengo que aceptar_

_Pero si no te explico _

_Lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender _

_Cuando me veas llorar_

León: 

_Nunca me sentí tan solo_

_Como cuando ayer_

_De pronto lo entendí_

_Mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve_

_Y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba_

_Que el amor es una cosa_

_Que se da pronto _

_En forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego_

_Si lo forzas se marchita_

_Sin tener principio_

_Llega a su final_

Yuri y León:

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mi_

_Y lloro _

En ese momento, una fuerza externa a ella misma hizo que volteara hacia tras, donde pudo ver como los dos jóvenes lloraban por su partida.

Sora: 

_Nunca me sentí tan sola_

_Como cuando ayer_

_De pronto lo entendí_

_Mientras callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos_

_Que nunca te tuve_

_Y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba_

_Que el amor es una cosa_

_Que se da pronto _

_En forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego_

_Si lo forzas se marchita_

_Sin tener principio_

_Llega a su final_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender_

_Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

Sora, Yuri y León:

_Que lloro por ti_

_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí_

_Que no eres para mi_

_Y lloro _

Sin mas Sora con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió internamente de ellos, los dos jóvenes con los cuales había mantenido una conexión especial, durante su estancia en el escenario Kaleido.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ESPACIO PARA CHARLAR --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Lo se, lo se, demasiado corto, pero les prometo que los próximos capítulos los tratare de hacer mas largos, ahora bien ¿a quien le dirigía Sora esas palabras? Pues lo descubriremos juntos, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, tal vez lo hice algo dramático pero fue lo que creí conveniente, y pues dado a que nada mas he recibido un comentario, es en el cual me estoy basando un poco para transformar la idea principal en algo hermoso, así que espero sus comentarios, y les aviso que he creado un blog o mejor dicho un metroflog, en el cual he puesto las imágenes que mas me han gustado de este anime, por si quieren obtenerlas no hay ningún problema, la dirección es: también en ese blog podían dejar comentarios tengan o no tengan una cuenta ahí. Bueno los dejo y espero sus comentarios, aportaciones y jitomatazos, hasta el próximo capitulo.

Atte:

&&&&&&=Lady White 15=&&&&&&


End file.
